


Elsie's significant birthday

by Maria1980



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria1980/pseuds/Maria1980
Summary: Elsie is turning fifty and because of that, she decides to look back at her life to find out what she has achieved so far and the notions are not too satisfactory...She is struggling with this heavy burden all by herself, until the certain butler will come to the rescue. Will he manage to persuade her that she is still a desirable woman?...
Relationships: Charles Carson/Elsie Hughes
Kudos: 3





	Elsie's significant birthday

Elsie was completely absent minded today.. She had to carry on with her duties, as usual, but her thoughts were somewhere else. That day didn't seem to differ much from the others. Things that needed to be done today were the same as always. The morning, noon, afternoon and evening looked like they always have. Apparently nothing has changed. Yet for Elsie this day was different than the others. Because on that day she turned fifty. She still couldn't believe that it was true. Fifty. How terrible that sounded in her own mind. All day long she looked back at her life. She went back to her early childhood. The happy and carefree years on the Scottish moors of Argyll. Chilly summers, early autumns and long winters. She thought about her mum and dad who gave her so much. They taught her how to divide good things from bad. They showed her how to be a sensible, frugal woman. They prepared her for an uneasy life that was ahead of her. She also thought of her younger sister-Becky. A sweet, shy lass, who was different than everyone, a fragile creature, that she always had to protect from the others. Ever till this day. She thought about her youth years. About her first and only beau-Joe Burns. She reminisced how he proposed to her, twice and how she rejected him both times, even though he was her only chance to change her marital status. Elsie was proud of one of her qualities-that she was always honest to everyone else and to herself and that was the exact reason of turning Joe down-she didn't love him. He was kind, loyal and hardworking man, but her heart didn't tremble when she saw him. She liked him and she didn't want to involve in anything half-way. If she were to marry, it had to be the man who would conquer her heart.   
Ultimately she found that man. Ever since she crossed the threshold of Downton and saw Charles Carson, she knew that she found that man, but she also knew that he was unreachable. They were separated by the circumstances that surrounded them. Years have passed, their friendship evolved and became a very close and warm one, but that was it. 

Now she was truly a woman of middle age. Some things seemed to be outside her reach. She will never have children of her own, grandchildren. She will never have family. She will probably never get married, because the only man that she wanted as her husband, would never find a courage to propose to her. She could no longer look in the mirror and see the young, not bad looking woman. Now, her reflection will show her exactly what she is. A middle age woman, with an auburn hair, among which she could find a first gray strands. She could still see a blue, shining like sapphire eyes, but with wrinkles around them. Her lips were rosy and full, but there were also encircled with wrinkles. Her hands were tired of hard work that she had to do all her life.  
Her body seemed to betrayed her too. Her neck showed first signs of her age. Her breast were no longer pointing and firm like they once were. Her stomach was not as flat as in the days of her youth.  
Even though her body was showing a clear signs of her age, her soul and her heart still stayed young. She still liked to joke and laugh with Mrs Patmore. She still liked do some little crazy things, like the morning walk in the middle of the frosty winter. And she still hasn't given up her dreams yet. In spite of the fact that year after year went by and her life situation was still the same, she still dreamed about her man-her Charles. She caught every of his secret glances to her. She noticed every of his warmest smiles to her. She was proud, when she saw that he was checking her up and down, when she looked better than usual. All those little signals still gave her hope for a happy future with him someday.  
But tonight it was different. Tonight she felt depressed. Tonight she tend to forget about all the good things that were in her life and focused on all the negativity. Tonight she was missing. Missing love, missing touch, missing closeness. She felt ugly, lonely, old, unhappy and unloved...

Charles noticed what was going on with Elsie that day. Was there anyone else in the whole house that knew her better than him? He noticed how different she acted today. How little did she involved her head and all of herself in daily tasks. One thing that he loved about her, was her constant ability of involving herself in everything she did. If Elsie was involved, he knew that she was totally committed to whatever she was doing in the moment. However, not today. Today she was like an automatic housekeeper, wind up in the morning, who knew that she had to do a certain amount of things to survive the day and make it to the evening. He suspected that he knew the reason. They shared every little details of their lives with each other, so he knew that it was her birthday. He knew how old she was. She wasn't a vain woman, who would keep her age to herself, just to charm someone. His Elsie was not like that at all. She was the personification of sensibility and that among of million other things, was something that he loved her for.

The fact that they didn't have their usual, evening Sherry that night, didn't slip away from his mind. He went upstairs to sleep, but he wasn't able to. He was tossing and turning, thinking about the sadness of the woman who was everything to him. What could he do to help her? To make her feel better? How could he persuade her, that age is not an important factor? How could he let her know that in spite of turning fifty, she was still the most adorable woman that he has ever known? He sighed deeply, knowing that he was too stuck up in his ways to ever start such a conversation with her. An hour has passed and he decided to go to the kitchen, to make himself some hot cocoa. Thinking that this would probably be the only way to have some sleep tonight.  
He went downstairs, as quiet as he could, convinced that he would not meet a living soul there, at this hour. He was more than astound, when he saw the light in Elsie's sitting room. What was she doing here? At this hour? She wasn't working? She had to be exhausted after the day. He headed to her room and he saw that she was sitting by the window, looking at the stars, with a glass of Sherry in her hand. There was a bottle of Sherry, half empty, lying on the table. He decided to satisfy his curiosity at once.

“Mrs Hughes. How are you still here? At this hour? I hope that you are not working, because...”

He interrupted the sentence, when she turned her face to him and he saw that she was crying. Her face was wet with tears and there was an enormous pain in her eyes. He went inside the room, closing the door behind him.

“Mrs Hughes, what is wrong? What happened? Did someone hurt you?”

“No Mr Carson. Nobody hurt me. I'm fine...”

“No, you are not fine. You are all in tears. Please tell me, what's the matter. How can I help you?”

“You can't help me Mr Carson. Nobody can help me and least of all you..”

“But tell me what is the problem? What got you into this state?”

“My age Mr Carson. My age..I'm a middle age woman now...”

“And that is what got you so upset? Your birthday?”

“How do you know that it's my birthday today?”

“You told me that before, don't you remember? You also told me your age.”

“Did I? Well, it only means that I talk too much...I'm an old, big-mouthed and ugly woman..”

“You are none of those things Mrs Hughes. I like when you told me things about you. I like to hear and know as much as you want to tell me..Besides..You were never ugly..In fact, I think that you are very beautiful..”

“You are just saying that to comfort me..”

“No, I do not. You know that I never lie..”-he neared her and sat right next to her. He took one of her hands in his and she suddenly felt very nervous...He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. She blushed immensely and her eyelashes covered her eyes.

“Mr Carson..I...”

“Mrs Hughes...You are very beautiful and you should never forget it...I have never seen any woman more beautiful in my life than you...”

“I'm sure that you have...What about Alice? She was very pretty. I've seen the picture.”

“She was..But she was nothing compare to you..”He kept on kissing her hand, moving his warm and soft lips on it, which caused shivers in her body... 

“Even if that's true or you want to believe that, it's not important at all Mr Carson...Because I'm fifty now and I have nothing of my own..I don't have my own house, I don't have a man or children or family..There isn't a single person on this planet who loves me and that is more then I can bear...”

“And you are wrong again Mrs Hughes...Don't you see how people adore you? Do you not realize that you have a tremendous respect from all the staff and the family?”

“Respect and the reputation of a Scottish dragon..”-she smiled faintly at his words...

“That too, but you found a perfect balance between being strict and understanding. That is something that I, myself lack of. I can only be strict and I'm rarely understanding. Who do they all come for when they have a problem? Always to you. Because they know that you would listen and give them good advice. You will listen, but you won't judge..You are like a mother to all of them..That's more than I have ever managed to achieve..”

“You are right, but still...What all of this means when I live without love? Nobody loves me..”

“Mrs Hughes, forgive me, but now you are talking nonsense...You were always loved in your life. In the first half of your life, you were loved by your parents and your sister. I wasn't there, when you grew up, but from what I heard from you, it's very easy to be certain about it. And as for the second part of your life, you were and still are loved by one pompous and stuffy butler. Very much loved..Immensely, I would say..”

“Mr Carson..You?...You love me?”

“Of course I do. Always, ever since the first day that I saw you...Mrs Hughes..Elsie...”-he raised both of his hands to stroke her face tenderly and she had to fought with her tears again.

“I...I love you too Mr Carson...Very much...Can you please hold me?...”

He took her in his arms immediately, after she asked this question. She put her head on his chest, enjoying his strong but loving embrace, his warmth and that amazing sensation of security that she needed so much....  
After a while, not wanting to break this wonderful moment, Charles leant down and kissed her. At the beginning his kiss was shy, uncertain, but as soon as he felt that she clung to him and her hands wrapped tightly around his neck, his kisses got deeper and deeper. He hugged her around her waist and he gasped into her mouth. It was more than he could dream of. And God only knew how many times did he dream about this...They've kissed and kissed, not wanting to broke apart. Elsie was intoxicated from the Sherry that she had earlier, but most of all she was intoxicated with the power of his affection. She wanted this so much, she wanted him so much. She was just hoping that that damned propriety won't make him stop this, but this time it seemed that it's not.  
He moved his lips to her neck, enjoying the sweet scent of her perfume. She lifted her head up and the way that he cherished her neck, made her feel like she was in heaven. His hands were caressing her back, whilst hers were playing with his hair on the base of his scalp.   
Charles was enchanted, in love, frantic...He loved her and wanted her as never before. He waited for some signal from her to stop this, but she never made it. On the contrary. The longer he cherished her neck with his hot and wanting lips, she seemed to enjoyed it more and more...She started to make a small and hardly audible moans, which drove him near madness. He sensed that she wanted him as much as he did her. But should they go on? How far should they go from here? He stopped kissing her neck and looked at her with question in his eyes...

“Mrs Hughes?...”

“It's Elsie...My name is Elsie...If you know so much about me, I'm sure you know that too..”

“I do, but...Do you..Do you want me to stop?..”

“No...More Charles...More...Please don't stop..”-she whispered with a passion in her voice.

“Elsie...My sweetheart...”

Just to reassure him that she meant what she said, she started to slowly unbutton her dress, opening her buttons, one by one. He watched mesmerized as she did that. When she finished, she looked him in the eyes one more time, just to make sure that he was not disgusted by her actions, but the desire in his eyes told her everything...Without further doubts, she let her dress fell down on the floor and she stood before him in her corset, watching as his breath went rapid. 

“Elsie...”-he whispered hoarsely..”Can I touch you?..”

“You'd better touch me Charles...”

He neared her and let his hands wander around her body. He touched her gently, like she was a piece of the most precious china, which meant to be treated carefully. Each of his touches caused goose bumps on her skin and hot flushes. 

“Elsie...Can I release your hair please?”

“Yes Charles...You can...”

He reached to her hair, slowly getting rid of all her pins, one by one, until her hair covered all of her back. Her glossy, auburn hair, smelling with lemon. He ran his fingers through her hair. There was something so incredibly sensual about her with a loosened hair. He simply couldn't take his eyes of her...Like he was hypnotized. He went back to reality, only when she started to undo his bathrobe and the top part of his pajamas. When she finished to unbutton all the buttons, and she threw of the pajama top on the floor, she sighed, seeing his naked chest for the first time.  
It was exactly like she has imagined it. Broad, strong, manly, covered with graying, soft chest hair. She couldn't stop her need of running her fingers through it and when she did, he moaned and closed his eyes. Her touch was so delicate, so full of reverence. He waited so many years to feel it. He got closer to her and they started to kiss again, so passionately, that it took away all the strength from her knees. She simply wasn't able to stand in her feet anymore.

“Charles...”-she whispered..”I need to lie down, I'm not able to stand anymore..”

“Are you sure Elsie?..Do you want that?”

“Yes...I never wanted anything more..I want to make love to you...Here and now...”

These words were his undoing...They slowly both lied on the floor and he started to unhook her corset. He was trembling from curiosity and lust. He spent countless hours, imagining how her body would look like and now he was about to find out. When the last hook was done, he once again looked at her inquiringly and she nodded as a sign of acceptance. He let her off her corset and he watched her divine body in front of him...His manhood was reacting extremely willingly to that sight. She was lovely.. Her body was an absolute perfection...

“Elsie...I have never seen anything so perfect as your body...”

“Charles...”

“It's true...You are a goddess..”

He leant over her and he started to kiss her..Every inch of her..He caressed every part of her body and she was writhing beneath his touch...When he closed his lips around her breast, she groaned from delight...His other hand went down and found it's way to her centre. When she felt him there, she opened her eyes wildly. For the first time in her life she was touched there..By the man that she loved that much. He was fondling her lovingly and she was getting more and more aroused...

“Charles...Oh my Charles...”

“Elsie...My sweet, my beautiful one..I love you so much..”

“I love you Charles..I love you..Please let me see you too.”

He looked at her with utter love in his eyes and he reached to his pajama trousers and removed them. It was a moment before she found a courage to look down, but when she did, her eyes went wide... She was intimidated with the sight (and most of all the size) of his manhood.   
She felt incredibly brazen, when she run her hand down, through his chest and she grabbed it in her hand, wanting to know the part of him that she didn't have an access to, until now...  
He sighed and closed his eyes. Her gentle touch, her little hand, touching him there...Clenching around him..That was the stuff of his wildest dreams...

“Oh God Elsie...Oh my love...”

“Charles..I want you...I want all of you..”

“I want you too Elsie...But are you sure?”

“Yes... Please..Make me yours..Now..”

He was delighted with her need for him. He gently divided her legs and he placed himself between it. He kissed her softly and lovingly, while entering her, to mellow the pain that he may cause to her. She frowned for a moment, but soon the uneasy expression of her face was gone, as she felt stretched and ready for him. He started to move within her, slowly and gently, not to cause any discomfort.   
Every of his movements was sheer bliss. He never felt anything like that before. He thought that he would gladly spent all the rest of his life inside her.  
Elsie overbore the initial pain and with each passing moment, she felt like some wonderful feeling was growing inside her. She sighed, smiled and she instinctively put her legs around his waist and that was his undoing.  
Seeing how relaxed she was in his arms, Charles forgot everything and his thrusts become a little harder. He knew that he found the right spot, when he saw the bliss on her face.. She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. She was breathing heavily and moaning into his ear, as he put his head in the crook of her neck.  
The wonderful feeling overwhelmed her and suddenly she felt like the world shattered. Her centre suddenly tightened, pulsated and clenched around him and she dug her nails into his lower back....

“Charles! Oh God Charles...Oh...............”

When Charles saw where he has led her, he followed her immediately, coming hard in her arms...Spilling inside her, he whispered her name...

“Oh Elsie..Oh my Elsie...”

Few moments have passed, until they were able to speak again...Elsie opened her eyes and smiled to Charles..He wrapped his arms around her and kiss her forehead few times...She has never been that happy in her entire life and never seen such love in his eyes, as she did now...

“Elsie...My lovely...That was amazing...You are a woman of my dreams..”

“And you are my man...Thank you for the best birthday present that I ever had..”

“I want to spent all of your birthdays doing that with you Elsie...I want more...I want all of you.. Will you marry me Elsie? Will you?

“I will Charles. I will...”

“Elsie..You've made me so happy..I want to spent the rest of my life giving you everything..”

“You already have love...You've given me my life back on the day that I thought it ended...”

**Author's Note:**

> Hubba, hubba, ding, ding! Nothing better than a little love from Charles Carson at your birthday... If he could only attend mine.....;-) I think I've drifted too much to my own fantasies...;-) Anyway, I think that Charles really helped Elsie to get through this difficult birthday...;-) Hope that you liked it. As always, sorry for any mistakes and please let me know if you didn't find the story very awful.....Stay safe and see you soon!


End file.
